


Haunted

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [92]
Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Alternate Canon, Child Loss, Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reminiscing, Terminal Illnesses, Tragedy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Spike goes through Faye's old videos, and the more recent ones.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Never tried for this fandom before! But this was my ship! Woo! Kinda really sad though! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

092\. Haunted

*

" _Hey, it's me again…_ "

Static feed eclipses the recorded video, for another moment or two, slicing audio, fuzzing.

" _We lost the baby. Um…_ "

Faye's expression strains with her thinning smile.

" _That's not something I prepared for. The emergency care doctor I saw said it wasn't unusual at this stage for your body to…"_

A deliberate, turbulent pause. Spike restlessly pushes his hand over the bridge of his nose, taking another gulping sip on his lukewarm beer. He just needs to hear her voice… just needs to… …

" _But then, they said they found something else. I'm going back tomorrow for more med-scans… I wanna say that if you are me watching this… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Tell Spike that it wasn't his fault either. You shouldn't feel like you need to…"_

Spike's forefinger presses down harshly on a keyboard button. He scrolls through the directory, picking another video. Faye's expression, more cheerful, her dimples popping as she waves.

" _Love you…_ "

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
